Sunset
by K'lara7
Summary: TF SC:64 write about a natural phenomenon from the perspective of one of the principle Farscape characters. It can be either a celestial event or a planetary event. It can take place in any time period. The story had to take place on a planetary body, not in space.


SC: 64 **Sunset** (G)

Disclaimer: Henson and Co. own Farscape. I just borrowed them for a little bit.

Word count about 800.

Red sky in the morning….

It was the most amazing sight. The sun was just creeping up over the horizon. The edge of the world was covered in red. A phrase Crichton once said flashed through her mind. Red sky in the morning… Was this what he meant; a sky this red harkened of trouble to come?

The ocean was calm. The waters were so cool and soothing. Waves gently crashed against the Leviathan's hull. It was peaceful. How could this mix of beautiful golds reds, and oranges mean anything bad? The again, Crichton has always been a little on the bizarre side.

She had heard of views like this, but never been on a planet before as the sun rose over such a vast expanse of water. As far as she could tell, there was no weather pattern on the horizon, just diffused light coming through the atmosphere.

Sailor take warning…

At the end of the day she really should have known better, she should have trusted Crichton when he said take warning. On one of those many sleepless nights of his, he had told her and Pilot about the morning he left Earth. He said he had seen a red sunrise that morning and ended up in the Uncharted Territories that night.

Perhaps Crichton should have known better too. He was just so eager to settle his future; he never even looked at the sky. Maybe he thought that on this foreign planet, the rules of his planet didn't apply. But dammit, he should have heeded his own superstitions. That damn red sky.

In the end, the storm came in two waves. In the first wave, that foreign ship came out of nowhere and fired on the boat Crichton took out with Aeryn. A momentary lapse in defense and they were gone, nothing more than black and red dust.

The second wave came in the tears of the crew, devastated to again loose two of their own. As the crew cried inside the Leviathan, the weather seemed to feel it too and the largest water storm rained down outside. Huge waves crashed down on the hull of the ship, waves rich with minerals that would heal Pilot's bond to Moya.

Inside the ship, all was quiet, but for the wailing of the Luxon. Chiana cried silently, wrapped in D'Argo's arms. Rygel huddled in the den with Pilot, solicitously patting him, waiting for him to awaken. The Hynerian didn't want Pilot to hear the news alone. When Pilot awoke from his sleep, she would break the news to him and Rygel would be there to comfort him.

Stark and Noranti huddled in the Center Chamber quietly discussed what had happened. The old woman had lived a long time and seen many things. Something about that weapon sparked a memory in her mind. She absently tried to place the weapon in her mind.

Stark was shockingly calm. No pain or death cry screeched in his head. He felt they weren't dead. As a Stakeera he would know if they were dead, wouldn't he?

It suddenly came to Noranti that although she couldn't remember where she had seen the weapon, she did remember that it wasn't used for killing, but for capture. There was a way to reverse its effect; she just had to remember how.

Somehow the old woman got through to the rest of the crew that they needed to find a diagnosan. Such a creature might be able to reverse the effect. Suddenly the crew had that amazing emotion that Crichton always projected, hope. They had a plan. She hoped their plan would work better than one of Crichton's.

Red sky at night…

That night, as she watched, the storm blew out. Even more precious, the now setting sun, cast the water in vibrant reds and yellows. The red was the same color of her life-support functions, the color of protection, of warmth and comfort. The sky shimmered in calm pinks and purples, the color of hope.

Sailor's delight…

Moya reflected on the last four years. She had seen so much that no Leviathan had ever seen. Life had been hard. At a very young age she had been captured and imprisoned by Peacekeepers. Then she had become bonded with the best of Pilot's with the warmest of generous soles. A few cycles later she and Pilot were rescued by strangers who had no bonds to her. They loved her unconditionally and grew to love one another. They became a family and taught her what it meant to be a part of a family.

And tonight, she saw her first red sunrise and her first red sunset. Moya felt and saw both utter devastation and the rebirth of hope all in a day. That sunset represented hope and she would never have seen it if not for the love of her crew.


End file.
